


Body Swap

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Tony Stark accidentally opens an interdimensional portal to #12, Grimmauld Place and the Avengers switch bodies with several Harry Potter characters. Also, everyone is alive because why not.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks & Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The Disorder of the Phoenix

*Tony had called everyone into the lab for an unknown reason.*  
Natasha: What the heck do you want at 7 in the morning?  
Tony: To show you this!  
*Tony unveiled a strange machine. *  
Fury: What does it do? Why did you call me out of hiding to see it?  
Tony: It will detect dangerous entities so that we can prepare.   
Bruce: You mean like Ultron was supposed to do?   
Tony: Don't worry, it isn't like Ultron. Even you set it off. Watch.   
Natasha: Bruce is not a dangerous entity.   
Tony: Wanda sets it off too. And Vision-  
Natasha: Why did you make this?  
Tony: Well, it was really hard for you to defeat Thanos in Wakanda, but if we'd known several days before, it would have been easier. Anyway, here's how it works.   
*Tony flicked a switch and a swirling yellow portal appeared.*  
Tony: Oh shit.  
*They were all sucked in and dropped into the living room of a house. *  
Sirius: What the hell?  
Tonks: Sirius, who are these people?  
Mad-eye: Spies! Death Eaters! So much for you-know-who being defeated! Tonks, look alive! Hurry up, Lass! We need to surround them.  
*Clint let out a squeal of delight.*  
Clint: We're in Harry Potter! Thank you, Tony!   
Natasha: Clint, stop fangirling! This is serious.  
Sirius: How did you know my name?!  
Tonks: We should at least try to be polite.   
*Tonks extended her hand to Natasha.*  
Tonks: It's nice to meet you. I'm Tonks.  
*Natasha shook her hand. *  
Natasha: Natasha.  
*Suddenly, their hands began glowing red. They were stuck together. *  
Tonks: We're stuck. Remus, my hand is stuck to hers!   
Sirius: Cool!   
*Sirius high fived Tony and their hands got stuck together as well. *  
Remus: Padfoot! What were you thinking?  
Sirius: I couldn't let Tonks have all the fun.   
Remus: This isn't fun!   
*Suddenly, people began naturally gravitating towards each other. Snape stuck to Steve. Mad-eye stuck to Fury. Ginny stuck to Wanda.*  
Tonks: Somebody get Teddy out of here! I don't want him getting hurt!  
Charlie: I've got him!   
*Charlie reached for the bassinet, but was pulled towards Clint. Vision slammed into Harry. Thor hit Bill. Pietro stuck to Ron. Suddenly, Everyone switched bodies with the person they were stuck to. The "Avengers" were pulled back into "their" dimension. Meanwhile, the real Avengers were stuck in the wizarding world.*  
Vision: It appears I have been turned into Harry Potter.  
Wanda: Hey, look! I'm Ginny! We are soulmates!   
Pietro: I'm Ron, and I think Thor's Bill.  
Steve: How am I Snape? I need to go change, this outfit's too dark.   
Tony: Sirius Black. Does this mean I can turn into a dog?  
*Tony tested his theory and wagged his tail excitedly. He changed back. *  
Tony: Cool!  
Bruce: Of course I'm Remus Lupin. I really hope there isn't a full moon between now and when we find a way to get home.  
Clint: Charlie Weasley. I guess that means I get to work with dragons.   
Fury: This was very irresponsible of you, Stark. Although I must say, I'm enjoying the magical eye.  
Thor: Wait, how come Lady Natasha didn't change?  
Natasha: Oh, I did, but I can shapeshift now, so I turned back into myself. What's really cool is that I am now three inches taller.   
*Molly walked in.*  
Molly: What was all of that commotion? Merlin, Tonks, you look just like Scarlett Johannson.   
Natasha: Who?  
Molly: Oh, never mind. She's just a child actress in some muggle movies. You look just like her, except all grown up.   
Natasha: Okay...  
Molly: Anyway, I warmed up Teddy's bottle for you.   
Natasha: Thank you.   
*Molly handed the bottle to "Tonks" and left the room. Natasha morphed herself back into Tonks and picked up a squirming baby out of a nearby bassinet.*  
Natasha: You must be Teddy. You're going to have to bear with me while I'm stuck in your mom's body, okay?   
*The baby cooed. Natasha put the bottle in his mouth and began rocking back and forth. She sighed. *  
Bruce: What is it?  
Natasha: I want one. We need to adopt one when we get home. I've been this kid's mother for about two minutes and I already would die for him.   
Clint: Parenthood is amazing, isn't it?   
Bruce: You know we can't put a kid in danger because of me. I'm nervous to be around you sometimes.   
Natasha: You know, I'm starting to understand why we switched bodies with Remus and Tonks.   
Bruce: Because you won't stop putting yourself in danger?  
Natasha: Why don't you take a turn feeding him. Then maybe you'll change your mind.  
*Bruce took Teddy from Natasha and immediately softened his gaze. He began feeding the baby. *  
Fury: This eye can see through walls and everything. I wonder if I can get one of my own once we switch back.   
Vision: Probably not. There isn't magic in our dimension.  
Wanda: Well, you sure are wrong about that.   
Pietro: That machine Stark made had to have been magical. Otherwise, how'd we get here?  
Tony: It was science.  
Thor: Magic and science are one and the same.   
*Steve came down the stairs wearing some of Sirius's old clothes. His outfit consisted of a red quidditch shirt and some jeans. *  
Steve: I like to think there's a little bit of magic in every treasured moment of our lives.   
Clint: My kids would flip if they knew we were here.   
Molly: You don't have kids, dear.   
Tony: Molly! Molly Weasley. Um, hello. How long have you been standing there?  
Molly: About thirty seconds. Long enough that I saw Severus come down here in Sirius's clothes and say something quite odd. Are you feeling okay?  
Steve: Oh, I feel peachy keen!  
Bruce: Dora hexed him.   
Natasha: That's right, I did. I hit him with an... optimism charm. Yeah. That sounds like it's a thing. That could be true.  
Molly: Okay.   
*For the next couple hours, the Avengers searched every spellbook in the house to find a way home. Around noon, they were eating and they saw themselves appear in the living room. Everyone switched back. *  
Sirius: Turns out we just needed to flip the switch on that metal thing.   
*And with that, the Avengers went home.*


	2. The "Avengers"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side of the story.

*After switching bodies with the Avengers and being thrust into another dimension, everyone was freaking out. Moody was running into things as Fury, since he no longer had depth perception. Snape was wearing red, white, and blue spandex. Nothing seemed right with the world.*  
Tonks: Oh no, Teddy! Remus, our baby is left in another dimension with a bunch of strangers!  
Remus: Don't stress me out any more than I already am, there's a voice in my head and I feel like I do before I turn into a wolf during full moons.   
Tonks: Remus, your eyes! They're flickering green!  
Snape: Great, now we have to deal with a Hulk as well. Leave it to Remus to always turn into a monster.  
Sirius: Will you shut up? You're not helping.  
Ron: I have super speed! This is so cool!   
Bill: No it's not! How are we supposed to get home?  
Charlie: You know Bill since you're Thor, you can probably summon Mjolnir.   
Bill: I take it back. This is the best thing ever.   
Ginny: So, Charlie, how does it feel to be the only sibling without powers right now?  
Charlie: I'm good with it. I get to watch Black Widow trip over her own feet.   
Harry: Being an android is interesting. My brain is like a computer.   
Sirius: Okay, computer brain. How do we get home?  
Harry: I don't know.  
Tonks: We should probably start by figuring out how they all got to us in the first place. Whatever it was should bring us back to them.   
Snape: You know, Remus, if we don't hurry, something could happen to your baby.   
Remus: Stop it. I know what you're trying to do.  
Snape: Does it make you angry?  
Remus: You know what, "Cap?" I'm always angry.  
*Remus transformed into the Hulk.*  
Tonks: Oh, shit. This is bad. This is really, really bad!  
*Sam, Bucky, and Rhodey ran in.*  
Rhodey: What's happening here? Why's there a code green? Who stressed him out?  
*Sirius glared at Snape.*  
Sirius: Steve.   
Snape: I was proving a point.  
Bucky: What's gotten into you today?   
Sam: Let's cut the chitchat. Nat, we need a lullaby.   
*Tonks looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment and shook it off.*  
Tonks: The lullaby cd is in the diaper bag-  
*Sirius whispered to his cousin.*  
Sirius: Not for Teddy!  
Tonks: Oh, right. What kind of lullaby?  
Sam: Are you kidding me, Romanoff?  
Bucky: Why does Hulk look so confused?  
*It was true. The Hulk hadn't smashed anything because he was too busy standing there, dumbfounded.*  
Hulk: This not puny Banner! Hulk want to know who this man is!   
Rhodey: A confused Hulk might be worse. Just do the thing where you stick out your hand and say that the sun's getting low, or whatever.  
*Tonks did her best to try and piece together what the lullaby was. Somehow, whatever she tried worked. Rhodey, Sam, and Bucky went back to whatever they were doing.*  
Ginny: Hey, I think I found something! Maybe that thing in Harry's head is what sent us here.  
*Harry concentrated hard on trying to send them home.*  
Harry: Nope, wasn't me.   
*They went through everything in the lab before stumbling on Tony's new machine.*  
Sirius: I guess there's no har min turning this thing on.  
Remus: No! Padfoot, it could be dangerous.  
Sirius: Or it could send us home.  
Tonks: Sirius is right. We won't know until we try.  
Sirius: Wow. I never thought I'd see the day where you agreed with me.  
Tonks: Just flip the switch, dumbass.   
*Sirius turned on the machine and it brought them back to #12, Grimmauld place.*


End file.
